There are many existing Christmas tree stands, however, all of them require first placing the Christmas tree trunk into the Christmas tree stand and then completing another action such as tightening screws or pumping an item to put locking pressure on the Christmas tree trunk. This present invention is the first Christmas tree stand where, in and of itself, only the single separate action/act of placing the Christmas tree trunk into the Christmas tree stand automatically puts locking pressure on the Christmas tree trunk. The present invention, in addition to acting as a Christmas tree stand can also be utilized to secure other items generically configured similar to the Christmas tree trunk.